PROM! (chapter one)
by lizzygwen
Summary: Trent and Gwen are in the same high school. Trent has a crush on Gwen and the same the other way. Cody's love for Gwen still burns and the fire is blocking Trent from asking Gwen to the dance. Does Trent and Gwen go to the dance together or does trent's


Trent POV:

I've been thinking of the perfect time to ask Gwen out to the dance. I was thinking that while giving her a ride home I could sing her the song I made and then ask her. I hope she hasn't responded to Cody's offer yet. Ahh man, I'm late to pick up Gwen.

Gwen POV:

What do I say to Cody, I defiantly don't want to go with him to the dance? It was Trent who I wanted to go to the dance with but what if he doesn't ask me. Then I won't have a date to the dance. Does he even like me? I bet he is still angry at me, or he has somebody else in mind, I mean who would want to go to the dance with a gothic loner. I am totally late for school.

Trent POV:

What do I say to Gwen? Do I say good morning or hey or hello or how do you do, that doesn't seem so American,

So I decided to say: "Hello Beautiful!"

Gwen POV: OMG! Did Trent just call me beautiful! Eeeee, I am super happy!

Trent POV: oh my gosh did I just call Gwen beautiful, well that is exactly what she is but I just said to her face. That should start the day nice and then I will give it a good touch…..I hope.

Gwen POV: the day went super fast, I really hardly learned anything; the only thing I remember from today was when Trent called me Beautiful! Oh My Kentucky Fried Chicken, what if he does like me. I mean you can't call somebody beautiful if you don't like the person. The thing is when will he ask me out or if he does ask me out.

Trent POV: its lunch time and Cody has been following Gwen everywhere. I bet still waiting for her decision; I just pray that it's a no. N-O! NOOOOO! What if she does say yes, then my hopes and dreams will be crushed. My whole life will be over. My full generation will never clean my failure!

I sit right next to Gwen, trying to give a perfect smile.

I tried so hard that my so called perfect smile, turned out to transform to the Joker smile.

Gwen POV: I giggled at the sight of Trent's funny face. I then turn to my left to see Cody giving me what he calls his "COOL" look. Great on my right is a hot guy and on my left is this nerd who asked me to the dance. I am so stuck, what I will say to Cody, I can't say no and defiantly can't say yes.

"Soooo, what do you say", Cody says

"Umm, well, umm. Cody, I'm not trying to be mean and neither am I trying to hurt your feelings but I really don't want to go to the dance with you. I bet there are many more other girls who are dying to go to the dance with you.

"But I don't what to go to the dance with them I want to go with you", he says as tears fill his eyes.

"Look, I totally can NOT handle this, I am so sorry Cody but it's life.

Then I just left, as if I was under a physiological pressure. And just for the record, I wasn't. Anyway the days almost over and I think that it's better that I just forget this whole problem.

Trent POV: I can't believe what just happened. My whole life just passed my eyes. She just said no and went her own way. I mean I feel bad for Cody that he has just been REJECTED; this is just giving me a better chance to get Gwen to go to the dance with me. Schools over, I have to get my guitar and ready for my proposal. I just noticed that sound like I'm asking Gwen to marry me. Ha, that could seriously happen one day.

Gwen POV: Trent did not talk to me much, the ride home. To be honest, the only time he actually talked to me was when he called me beautiful; I wonder what's going on.

Trent POV: I am right in front of Gwen's house. She's about to leave and I tell her to wait as I pull out my guitar, string the strings and I start to sing. "Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love."

And then I end the song and finally I ask her the question that has been in my mind for a long time. "Gwen will you please go to the dance with me?"

Gwen POV: I froze. Did he just seriously ask me to the dance? Oh my gosh. "What can I say, umm, well, let me think about this, YES! I say as I hug him tightly and he hugs me back.

Trent POV: I am super happy! She said yes, she dead said yes. Can I get a WHOOP, WHOOP! And then as if just saying yes wasn't enough, I feel a light warm touch on my cheek and I notice its Gwen kissing my cheek. I then hug her and say goodbye like a million times and then ride home with my Joker smile on. Ha!


End file.
